The present invention relates to disperse azo dyes in which novel-substituted oxycarbonylmethyl esters are linked to the chromophore. Dyes comprising a similar structural element are already known and are described for example in GB 909843 and DE 4335261 A1.
It has now been found that disperse azo dyes in which the structural element mentioned is linked to further selected structural elements in a certain way have outstanding properties and that dyeings prepared therewith are notable for excellent washfastnesses and good sublimation fastnesses.